Beryllium-copper alloys are notable for their superior combination of high conductivity, formability, strength and resistance to corrosion. For these reasons, they are considered particularly suited to the construction of electronic connectors for automobiles and lead frames for semi-conductor chips.
In conventional beryllium-copper alloys, cobalt has been used as an additive to improve strength. In this connection, nickel has also been added, alternatively or concurrently with cobalt, with the added benefit of increasing the alloy's conductivity. In an attempt to lower cost, decreased beryllium content has been considered. However, the results have been concurrent loss of strength, formability, stress relaxation resistance, and in some cases conductivity.